1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for removal of snow from walkways and driveways and, more particularly to a manual type snow removal device for removing snow without lifting the snow or exerting much effort to remove the snow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Removal of snow from residential and commercial walkways and driveways is a demanding task which must ordinarily be done in a minimum of time. Considerable effort is required or expended to accomplish the removal of snow and generally the work must be carried out in cold temperatures. Because of these factors, considerable physical exertion is required which often results in significant health hazard to individuals who are not used to physical exertion. To reduce this task many people purchase power driven equipment which often far exceeds the power required to remove the snow and, in many instances, people are hired to move the snow for the individual owner.
Ownership of power equipment does not necessarily eliminate the physical exertion to remove the snow. Handling of power driven equipment in snow removal operations in cold weather and on slick surfaces often requires as much effort as shoveling. This equipment also requires storage space and annual maintenance check ups in order to maintain the equipment in proper condition for continued use.
The wide variety of manual tools have been designed for snow removal. Obviously, the most common tool is the shovel which is used for both pushing and lifting snow. A variety of pushing and lifting devices have been designed over the years however, all these devices require considerable effort in order to accomplish removal of the snow.